Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (anime)
This is the anime version. If you are looking for the video game, see Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies |original_run = August 3, 2001 – June 15, 2005|episodes = 144 (List of episodes)|image1 = Addtext com MTYxOTA5NDAyNDU.png}} Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (Japanese:クリスタル宝石Zウランと海王星の空 Kurisutarujueru Z uru to kaiosei no sora)is a television special that aired on August 2001, and presented a story directly lifted from the original Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies video games. The anime premiered on TyataTV within 144 episodes, making it the longest anime spinoff of Crystal Jewels's anime. The English Dubs of this show have aired in 2018, but have stopped dubbing because of some issues. In Japan, the anime was recorded in DVD in 2006, consisting of 8 DVDs with 10-12 episodes each. The subtitle version of the anime series can be found on YouTube channel on Crystal Jewels. The subtitles were created by the Crystal Jewels company. The series have cel animation, but it was removed by 2003. Plot :Main article:Plot of the game Useo Buraru dreams of becoming a master card-player, and he wants to be the best that he could be. He registered, which was a trick to a card-survival game after he, his older brother, Tureko, and their father plans to sail to the Card Convention, but their plan goes awry with the boat crashed by a blue Crystal Monster. The boys got on shore, and lost their father, but they found Ms.Sova, who gave them shelter. Asana Amani saved the lady when she was in trouble. She ends up helping the Buraru brothers with the ship and involved in their quest. Later, Satoru got involved. When Useo loses to Master Z, he feels lost. Leia, without a family, follows Useo and his friends, and Okasim, who needed to discontact with the demon card, joins him as well to save the Crystal World, encounter the blue Crystal Monster, and find his father. Characters *'Useo Buraru'- a 12½ year old boy who likes to play Crystal Jewels Z cards. He is a younger brother of Tureko Buraru, and is a Crystal Brawler. His mission is to get his father back with him so they could reach their goal into becoming a card-playing champion. *'Tureko Buraru'-a 17½ year old boy who likes to play Crystal Jewels Z cards. He is a younger brother of Useo Buraru, and is a Crystal Brawler. His mission is to get his father back with him so they could reach their goal into becoming a card-playing champion. *'Asana Amani'- a 13 year old girl Crystal Brawler and a friend of Useo and Tureko. She joins them to get back their father. A daughter of a police in Taro Town. *'Satoru'- Another Crystal Brawler and a friend of Useo, Tureko, and Asana. *'Okasim'- Another Crystal Brawler and a friend of Useo and the others. This character is based on the player character of the Crystal Jewels video games. *'Master Z'- the main antagonist character of the story and a chief finder of the Z Balls. *'Thunderaia'- the minor antagonist character and a human of Thunderai. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Reference #1 You Can Thank Us Later - 3 Reasons To Stop Thinking About CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #2 World Class Tools Make CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Push Button Easy #3 Learn How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #4 How To Take The Headache Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #5 The Biggest Lie In CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #6 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Secrets You Never Knew #7 3 Ways You Can Reinvent CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Without Looking Like An Amateur #8 Fascinating CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Tactics That Can Help Your Business Grow #9 Don't Be Fooled By CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #10 If CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #11 Get The Most Out of CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES and Facebook #12 How To Become Better With CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES In 10 Minutes #13 Now You Can Have Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Done Safely #14 How To Deal With(A) Very Bad CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #15 How To Turn Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES From Zero To Hero #16 Interesting Facts I Bet You Never Knew About CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #17 How I Improved My CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES In One Easy Lesson #18 Here Is What You Should Do For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES #19 CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES Smackdown! #20 How To Learn CRYSTAL JEWELS Z URANIUM AND NEPTUNIC SKIES